


draw your weapons

by unpredictableArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictableArtist/pseuds/unpredictableArtist





	draw your weapons

jerk, snap, one whiplash  
lift, run, he raced rash

raise, fly, mark a track  
brandish blades, snap and hack

hidden claws that she wore  
paint a lip, twist, roar

swing the cane, thwack, slice  
shake, grin, and roll the dice

throw a punch, knock them down  
joker's weapons for a clown

brightest light, the seagrift strikes  
the royal six, a culler's spikes


End file.
